<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Nectar of Virtue by TheBlueSiren</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25500571">Nectar of Virtue</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBlueSiren/pseuds/TheBlueSiren'>TheBlueSiren</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Oral Sex, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Virginity</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 04:22:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,980</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25500571</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBlueSiren/pseuds/TheBlueSiren</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You are an angel who the Winchesters call on occasionally. Sam gets struck with a spell and Cas has an idea on how the reader can help break it, but its a little bit unorthodox.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sam Winchester/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>63</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Nectar of Virtue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Please comment and send requests!!!!! I'm so lonely!!!!!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"An angel of the lord" whoopdy friggin do. Before the angels fell, every last one of the holy bird brains had logs of righteousness shoved up their assess. All except for a select few who knew the truth. The truth that they were nothing but abandoned children now.<br/>You had never known freedom like this, such will and strength beyond the holy name you were burdened by. After the fall you had left your old life behind, centuries of oppression were finally over with and you were free. After your liberation you never dreamt you would wind up back in the aftermath of angels... You swore never again to caught in their suffocating webs.</p><p>Then along came the Winchesters. They promised they'd help keep you off the radar if you did them a favor... then another one... and that favor turned into two favors, and so on and so forth. Before you could even get your head wrapped around it, those bastards had snuck their way into your heart. so what's one more favor? they're family now. Weather you like it or not.</p><p>Dean had been pacing the old wooden floors for hours now, with no signs of letting up. Soon the motel room below theirs was going to file a complaint.</p><p>"I can't believe this Fucking happened... why him and not me?!" Dean grumbled under his breath, doing everything in his power not to throw his fist into the bathroom door.</p><p>"Dean you must calm down..." Castiel stood at the edge of the room his dark eyes fixed on the floor.</p><p>"Bullshi-"</p><p>Deans words were cut short with a soft rap on the door behind him. Castiel slowly opened the door and gestured a small woman in.</p><p>"What the fuck is she doing here?" Dean asked accusingly.</p><p>"I called her Dean..." Cas stated in that soft low voice that meant he knew he was going against Deans wishes. But he had no choice.</p><p>You looked around, giving Cas a small reassuring smile before turning to face Dean. His eyes were raw and he was fuming at you.</p><p>"Dean I-"</p><p>"Don't give me that bull-crap! Sam and I called you three days ago! Where the hell were you?!" He cut you off, storming towards your smaller frame.</p><p>"Y-You know I don't like getting involved in this kind of stuff Dean... You and Sam have been hunting your whole lives... what do you need me for anyway..." You timidly respond, finding your eyes drawn down to the tips of your shoes.</p><p>"Yeah well we sure could have used some fucking help kid... I thought our twelve messages would have gotten that through..." Dean looked completely burned out and defeated. Like he now lacked the energy to even be mad anymore.</p><p>Deans large muscular body slumped back onto the cheap motel couch, making it groan in protest. One rough hand rubbed over his weary eyes and you could tell he was fighting back tears. You felt your heart shatter. You never meant to let any of them down... especially not your boys... but to be honest you were finding it harder and harder to pick up the phone each time they called... you were getting scared. Not of the hunts, the work, but scared to face something you'd never had to deal with before...</p><p>Every time you saw Sam Winchester, your stomach would tie itself up in knots. Your face felt hot, and your hands would shake. You were at first afraid that your new human vessel was dying. When you reached out to Castiel, he said that these are symptoms of emotion. Something humans call infatuation... Love ... Angels can't love... they only destroy. You have been first hand witness to this for centuries. So you did the only logical thing you could think of. You hid... far away from human life, far away from your boys, far away from him...</p><p>"Dean... tell me what happened..."</p><p>Dean sighed and kept his gaze on the termite eaten motel floor.</p><p>"Week before last..." Dean started, his voice low and rough.</p><p>"We caught wind of something like a werewolf in the next town over... We roll in, start poking around. Five victims, all found dead with their hearts ripped out, seemingly no connection between them but the fact that they all lived within the boundaries of this one neighborhood. It had all seemed pretty standard at the time... but then the more evidence we collected, the less things made sense. The lunar cycle wasn't always in alignment, no indications of a nearby pack or other connections..."</p><p>"That's when Sam and I decided to call in some reinforcements" Dean concluded solemnly, never once taking his eyes from his scuffed boots.</p><p>"That's when you called Cas and I..." You finished for him.</p><p>"Yeah... At least Cas answered..."</p><p>Only then did Dean look up at you. He met your eyes with a dark cynical half smile and it was your turn to lower your gaze. You thought it was for the better if the three of you had some time apart... you never intended to cause anyone pain, especially Dean... especially Sam...</p><p>Sensing that Dean didn't have enough left in him to finish the story, Cas took the honors.</p><p>"It was later revealed that the culprit of the murders was no wolf, in fact flesh and blood human. A witch had built her nest in the quiet suburbs and had begun murdering anyone who dared challenge her, tearing out their hearts."</p><p>"We stumbled upon the witches nest almost by accident, and we foolishly charged into battle without thinking. The witch was disposed of but only after she had managed to strike Sam with a spell."</p><p>Your eyes were drawn up one more, this time to Castiels.</p><p>"What kind of spell?" you asked urgently.</p><p>"What kind of spell do you think?? She tried to rip out Sam's heart! That was the bitch's M.O.!" Dean violently rose from his place on the couch and began storming towards you.</p><p>You had never once in your time on earth thought that either of the Winchesters would raise a hand to you. But there in that moment... seeing that look in Deans eyes... you had seriously begun to doubt your faith. Dean himself saw it. Saw the fear reflected in your eyes. He was angry yes... but deep down, for some reason, he knew that this wasn't truly your fault.</p><p>"What do I do?"</p><p>Cas and Dean both furrowed their eyebrows at your sudden change in tone. No longer worried or scared, but determined.</p><p>"Castiel would not have called me here after the fact unless he knew that there was something I could do..."</p><p>"I believe we have a plan..."</p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ </p><p>You knelt by Sams side and ran your fingers through his soft hazelnut locks. His forehead was covered with perspiration, but his skin was chilled to the touch.</p><p>"Oh Sam..."</p><p>Gentle eyelids fluttered open. Sams eyes were red and glossy and there were dark circles under them. Although he looked worse for ware, you could hear his heartbeat, steady and strong. Feel it under your palms when you placed them over his chest. There was still time for him.</p><p>"(Y/N)? ... Where were you... I thought you...?" Sam stammered and struggled to sit up from the lumpy motel mattress.</p><p>you gently pressed your hand into his sternum as a silent protest of his rising.</p><p>"Shhh... I'm here now Sam... I'm here to make you better now."</p><p>"But how?... When the angels fell, I thought your Grace was ripped out..."</p><p>"My Grace is weak... but not completely gone... there are ways I can deliver my Grace through you, although not as immediate... and orthodox... as usual..."</p><p>"H- How...?"</p><p>"There is a spell... But it calls for a very specific ingredient... Sam... you... You have to drink from me..."</p><p>"No (Y/N). You know how Rubys blood took me over... I can't risk that happening with you... Not to you..."</p><p>"I-Its not my blood Sam... Blood wouldn't be as potent as..."</p><p>"As what (Y/N)?"</p><p>"'The nectar or Virtue'." Cas and Dean abruptly made their presence in the room known, both standing behind you at the door frame.<br/>"Ancient cultures used the spiritual healing properties of the arousal from an untouched womanhood. By the use of a spell, human women can heal minor wounds and ailments. An angel, with as little grace as available, could possibly heal those close to death." Castiel explains.</p><p>"So you want me to..." Sam pales at the notion.</p><p>"It's the only chance we got Sammy. She's on board, I say you take the chance for life and that little bit of noogie you can get" Dean stated, giving his brother a cheeky wink.</p><p>"Okay, if it's alright with (Y/N), she can extract her... " Sam coughs awkwardly.<br/>"... And we can perform the spell. " Sam finishes.</p><p>"That won't work Sam... It's part of the spell. You have to take it yourself... and drink straight from the source..." Castiel said regretfully.</p><p>Sams wide eyes shot from Castiel, to you, to Dean, and back multiple times before you heard his throat clear. Even though his voice was still hoarse and raw, he strongly asked for Dean and Cas to give the two of you some time to talk alone. </p><p>You wrung your hands in your lap while you bit your bottom lip, eyes never leaving your shoes.</p><p>"You don't have to do anything (Y/N)... You don't owe me anything..." Sam said, already knowing any self respecting creature of the divine would rather be crucified than to lose a part of her virtue against her will.</p><p>"I will for you." You say softly.</p><p>Sams head shot up when he heard you say that. His eyebrows furrowed, not quite believing he could have heard you right. You were an angel... perfect... virtuous... pure. How could you ever do a thing like this for a man such as him. Mortal, flawed, hell even blasphemous from time to time.</p><p>"I can't loose you Sam... you mean the world to me... I may not owe you, but how could I live with you gone...?"</p><p>His heart was pounding out of his chest and his sore eyes threatening to spill over. You were always so kind, so willing, so selfless. In his eyes you were the sun, moon, and stars. A blessing that came into his life, his salvation.</p><p>"We can find another way..." Sam blurted </p><p>"Not this time Sammy... We'd run out of time before then..."</p><p>His heart was weak whenever you called him Sammy. You had him completely wrapped around your finger from the very beginning.</p><p>"Cas would not have called me if there was any other possible way..."</p><p>Sams body went numb when you stood from your chair and began unbuttoning your coat. Button by button, Sam was powerless against your enthralling figure. Your face was still pointed down, but he could still see the heavy blush on your cheeks as your overcoat was tossed onto the chair next to the nightstand. Sams heart was throbbing heatedly at the notion of your self sacrifice, at how adorable you looked when you were bashful. But when you tugged at the hem of your t shirt, something else started to throb. </p><p>Sam was absolutely head over heels for you the moment he saw you smile at him. He had always declared that you were one of those girls that were "off the menu", after all he did have a history with other women of the supernatural kind. And he had no intentions of letting you be just another one of his unfortunate past lovers. But that could never stop him from lusting after you. No matter how he told himself to stay clear, that could never stop the blood from rushing south whenever Dean tried to convince you to wear skimpy outfits because it's "what all human women do".</p><p>You clench your eyes shut as you slowly let your coat fall to the ground, turning your back as you lift your shirt over your head. Y<br/>Your arms and back are covered with goosebumps but you push through and wiggle your leggings off your hips and down to your ankles. You feel like you're going to be sick but something else is down there too, in the pit of your stomach. something that tickles and aches all at the same time and it's not something you recall as ever having felt before... human or ethereal.</p><p>With a deep breath and the last of your composure you spin to face Sam, left only in your undergarments. At first you thought that this human form might not be appealing to the man of your affections, as he stayed silent, un-moving. You squeeze your eyes shut tighter and you know that no mater what his feelings or desires towards you are, you must proceed... you can't let him die... even if it means sacrificing your heart.</p><p>"Sa Sam... you must d-drink from me... we only have a rough estimate of how much time is left before the spell causes your heart to fail... I'm sorry if this is inconvenient for you..." Your voice begins to falter and you're thankful that your eyes are closed, otherwise you knew you'd be blinking back tears.</p><p>Just when your bravado starts to give in, just as your heart starts to tell you to run from the room in tears lest it break any more. You hear something that almost stunts your pulse.</p><p>"If we're going to do this... at least let me do this right." Sam weakly stands from his bed, still grasping at the headboard to support most of his weight, and holds his hand out to you.</p><p>You know that opening your eyes would be a mistake, you would give yourself away. the eyes are not the windows of the soul they are the doors, and your red watery opals would reveal you entirely. But you had to see him. you had to know what his eyes were revealing back to you. So you did it anyway.</p><p>The first thing your eyes saw was pain. Not pain of the body, but pain of the heart. Sams eyes were worth a million words, a cosmos, a nebula of forest greens and warm browns, and they were hurting. But why pain? Pain that he would have to share an intimate moment with a woman he did not care for? No... there was something else...</p><p>You didn't even think, there was no hesitation, not one second. Your body floated to him, grasping for his outstretched hand. He drew you in, and in that moment, all the possibilities of pain in your heart were gone. it was just you and this man standing before you. The man you loved...</p><p>"You really want to do this...? it's not too late to walk away... I would never think less of you. No one should ever have to sacrifice themselves this way... especially not you..." Sams impossibly strong hand wrapped around your smaller one, no doubt feeling how clammy your skin was and how bad you were shaking.</p><p>Sam's breathing was labored and you could feel his pulse starting to strain against the rough skin of his hand... time was running out.</p><p>"Let me save you Sam..."</p><p>With that Sams large hand started to guide you to sit on the bed. Once you were seated, you took it upon yourself to lie back and slowly slide your panties down your hips until they fell to the grossly unmaintained carpet.</p><p>Sam just stared at you for a moment... admiring how gorgeous you looked, laid out on the bed, mostly naked, awaiting his touch. He just wished you had gotten there by your own means instead of having been forced into it. But never the less he felt his heart growing weaker by every minute that passed, so he gently lowered himself onto this knees before the edge of the bed and placed his large warm hands over the soft skin of your thighs.</p><p>you would say that you trembled when he touched you, which was partially true, you just wouldn't have noticed it because you hadn't stopped trembling since this whole ordeal began. You felt a slight tug coming from his hands, attempting to part your tightly locked knees, but even if you wanted to open them on your own accord you probably couldn't. Every muscle in your body was on fire and you were no longer in control.</p><p>"Hey..." Sams voice softly cooed.</p><p>The sound was like hearing the distant voice of reality beckoning you from a dream. Rough and tired, but so soft, so beautiful.</p><p>"I would never hurt you, or make you do anything you don't want to do... but if this is what you want... you're going to have to let me in sweetheart... Breathe with me... In...... Out..... In..... Out.... just close your eyes. This won't feel bad for you, I promise... it might even make you feel good..."</p><p>With each deep breath and each sound of his melodic voice, your body felt like it was slipping away. Like the tide receding, your muscles unlocked one by one and you felt like you were floating away. You only grasped back at reality when you felt the cold air from the frigid motel air conditioner hit the tender skin between your legs.</p><p>It was cold, but the new sensation brought on another one of searing heat. It felt like wetness was pouring out of your womanhood, something you had yet to properly experience in your human form. It scarred you, but something else inside you was telling you that it felt good... That you needed more...</p><p>The second he got your knees to unlock felt like he was getting struck by that spell all over again. Sam gazed into your womanhood, untouched, unseen by any other living being. There was something so intoxicating to him about being the first man to touch your most private areas. Your folds glistened before him and it felt like something was calling out to him... telling him to dive in and taste your divine nectar.</p><p>The first stroke of Sams wet tongue against your skin felt like molten lava. You wanted to jump, clench your thighs together and run like you had actually been seared, but your body was frozen in that instant. There was one long broad lick to the entirety of your slit, then another, and another, each identical to the last. It was a strange and foreign feeling, but nothing all together unpleasant. Then you felt his fingers start to touch you.</p><p>Two broad rough fingers reached to spread your folds, opening up your most sacred parts to the world, another rush of wetness erupted from deep within and Sams tongue dove in for another broad lick. This time felt much different from the previous, with the folds parted, Sam had much more access to all of your untouched nerves. But when the tip of his tongue flicked across that tight little bundle of nerve endings at the apex of your wet folds, you nearly expired.</p><p>You gasped and threw your head back, clawing at the rough sheets beneath you.</p><p>"Are you okay?" Sam threw himself back from you, fearing the worst, that he had dome something to cause you pain.</p><p>"I ... I don't know..." You panted.</p><p>"What was that...?" you asked softly... confused and afraid.</p><p>Sam chuckled almost darkly and placed a comforting hand on the inside of your thigh.</p><p>"That was your clit sweetheart. Did that feel good?"</p><p>"Y-Yes..."</p><p>"Would you like me to do that again?" Sam asked, trailing kisses on the inside of your thighs.</p><p>You stopped as your mind reeled, you knew you shouldn't. You knew in your head it was wrong... but something chemical in your brain was silencing those thoughts, and the only thing you could think about was the pleasure you ached to feel again.</p><p>"Pl-Please..."</p><p>With that Sam dove back between your thighs, opening your folds wider this time and gently flicking his tongue over your clit over and over.</p><p>your body kept convulsing against your will, your breath was becoming quicker and his movements were becoming a drug that you couldn't live without. Your thighs shook more ferociously with every lap of his skilled tongue and soon your vocal chords started to betray you too.</p><p>"AAh!"</p><p>Having made the noise you quickly placed hand over your mouth to silence any more and you glanced down at Sam in fear.</p><p>"Its okay, it just means you feel good, i want to hear... Please?" Sams eyes were warm and comforting, but something darker now lurked behind his pupils as he spoke to you.</p><p>Slowly you lowered your hand from your mouth and nodded slightly at Sam, who held your eye contact and slowly returned his lips to your aching pussy.</p><p>This time Sam wrapped his lips around the sensitive bundle of nerves and began to suck softly. This detonated a whole new series of explosions in your stomach. The pleasure was boiling under your skin, starting in the pit of your abdomen, flooding down your legs and into your toes. The closest things Angel's got to pleasure, was the wonder of creation, and the distant hope that their father was proud of his beautiful soldiers. But this, this was something completely foreign to an angel. Even a fallen one. </p><p>Your body was no longer listening to you. You were no longer in control. You idly watched while your hands tangled themselves in the mess of the motel sheets. Your breathing was erratic and your spine arched off the cheap mattress, indecent noises were falling from your lips. And what's worse, your hips began rocking into Sam's mouth, despite your brains deepest regrets.</p><p>"W-What's hap-happening to me..." You whined, unable to keep your body from betraying you.</p><p>Sam only smiled at you. His lips were slick with you as he pulled his face from between your legs. He looked longingly at your sex, having to tear his eyes away from you as he spoke.</p><p>"Your body is telling me it likes what I'm doing to you..." Sam looked away bashfully for a moment, then smiled back at you like the cat who got the cream.</p><p>Sam's hands held your bare hips tight, almost like a comforting grasp. He saw you gently bite into your bottom lip and buck your hips into nothing, this was the only encouragement he needed to dive back into your heat. His lips wrap themselves around your sensitive bud once again and you know he's toying with you. He's experimenting, rolling your nerves between his lips, sucking, biting, licking. Trying every little trick in his repertoire, seeing which ones make you moan the loudest, squirm the most beneath him. Your mouth is dry from hanging open and panting for so long, and you're pretty sure your whole body is about to snap. That's when you feel both of Sams hands running over the sensitive skin of your inner thighs, getting closer and closer to your heat with each stroke.</p><p>Sams mouth only leaves you for a brief moment as he locks your gazes together, but he's still so close that you can feel his breath against you with each word.</p><p>"Do you trust me...?" Sam asks, his voice low and dangerous.</p><p>At this point, he could do anything he wanted to you. You were splayed out beneath him, and completely under his control. So all you could do was look into those big soft eyes and whisper...</p><p>"Always"</p><p>That was all the confirmation Sam needed. His tongue and teeth returned to your center, this time much rougher and more urgent than the last. A whine was caught in your throat when you felt one of Sams long, calloused fingers prod at your entrance.</p><p>No one had ever touched you this way before. You had never even dared to put one of your own fingers inside yourself, the thought never really appealed to you. But this, right now... with Sams mouth on your skin, and the thought of him being the one inside your most sacred place. You wanted nothing more.</p><p>The initial entrance of his finger into your wet cavern was an odd sort of sensation, not exactly pleasurable, but not unpleasant. But as his long digit kept sinking into you, touching parts of you that had never been stimulated before, your blood went from a steady simmer to an eruptive boil. The friction of his hand pushing and pulling into you made your hips rock into him more erratically, like your body was begging for even more.</p><p>Caught between the pleasure of his tongue sliding over your clit, and the slow drag of his finger inside of you, you have no choice but to be still and just absorb every new sensation Sam is giving you. You catch yourself thinking that there certainly can't be anything more pleasurable than this. That's when a second finger joins the first and Sam curls his fingers upwards inside of your tight heat.</p><p>Your body reacts viscerally to this action, with a gasp your hands fly into Sams hair and your shoulder blades arch off the duvet. Your eyes meet his once again and he sees the utter surprise and confusion on your face due to your actions. He just chuckles darkly and turns his head for a moment to nibble on the inside of your wrist.</p><p>"Hold on tight princess"</p><p>You knew that Sam was being gentle with you, he wanted to ease you into this new experience. But in that moment, something inside of him snapped. He wasn't holding back anymore, he wanted to see you writhe beneath him. He wanted to hear you scream his name. He wanted to see the look on your face when you came for the very first time.</p><p>You could feel Sams eyes burning holes into your face, but you didn't have too much time to think about that before his lips were wrapped around your clit again and he was sucking harshly. He tossed on of your legs over his shoulder so he could press himself closer into your heat, then he started pumping his fingers into you again. Two of Sams long, thick fingers, was more than enough to make your sensitive hole feel the slight stretch. He never let his fingers stop exploring you, he kept twisting and curling them. Discovering every sensitive part of you.</p><p>Your hands were still tangled in Sams hair and you couldn't control your vocal chords. Foreign whines and yelps kept slipping past your lips and your body started to feel weak and tingly. You were about to tell Sam to stop, that something might be wrong, when you felt something explode inside you.</p><p>You tugged roughly on Sams hair and felt your body convulse as strikes of lightning ripped through your entire being. You shrieked and writhed uncontrollably but Sam never let up. He kept pumping his fingers into you roughly and nibbling on your clit until your body completely collapsed beneath him.</p><p>"SAM!!" You You cried hoarsely as you released and gave him everything you had.</p><p>Your body felt like pudding, and you lay completely still on the bed. Swallowing breath after breath, trying to come back down to earth. After a few seconds you feel Sam withdraw from you, what you don't catch is the way he licks his fingers clean like they were covered in frosting. Or how he has to readjust his sweatpants as he softly pads across the room to get a clean cloth for you. Sam gently wipes your thighs with a small washcloth and after a few minutes you find the strength to sit up.</p><p>"Here, you have to do the incantation to seal the spell..." You say softly, handing Sam a scrap of paper from the night stand with some Latin scribbles on it.</p><p>Sam quickly recites the spell work and you struggle to re assemble your outfit on shaky legs. When Sam turns around to find you in your panties and t shirt again, he almost looks like himself. His eyes are less dull and he stands a little straighter, regaining some of his strength. You smile at him and give a little sigh of relief to see the spell already taking affect.</p><p>"Thank you... (Y/N)... You didn't have to do this..." Sam whispers, the weight of the whole situation dawning on him once again.</p><p>You just smile gently and reach up to cup Sams weary face. Maybe it was because of it being so late, maybe the spell had stolen some of your strength to give to Sam, or maybe it was just the really intense orgasm you just had, but you suddenly felt much more relaxed and brave about the events that had just transpired.</p><p>"I feel things when I'm around you Sam... Castiel tells me that they are symptoms of love... So maybe I did have to do this..." You confess, getting totally and utterly lost in those big soft eyes.</p><p>Without another thought you rise to your tippy toes and pull Sams face down to yours. You completely lose yourself in his kiss and without any guilt, you just allow yourself this moment of bliss.</p><p>After a few delicious moments of peace, you pull away from Sam and make your way to the door, intending to inform Cas and Dean about the success of the spell. Sam just watches you as you walk away from his grasp. His mouth is watering from the leftover kiss on his lips and the sight of you in just your shirt and panties. He clears his throat and adjusts himself in his pants once again before heading out to tell Dean and Cas that they should probably rent another room tonight.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>